hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2045 Pacific hurricane season
The 2045 Pacific hurricane season was the most active season since records began kept in 1949 Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/04/2017 till:13/04/2017 color:C2 text:Alessia from:17/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 color:C5 text:Bernie from:18/05/2017 till:23/05/2017 color:C4 text:Crissy from:25/05/2017 till:28/05/2017 color:C1 text:Donny from:01/06/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:C1 text:Endre from:11/06/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:TS text:Fabi from:13/06/2017 till:15/06/2017 color:C1 text:Gwen from:20/06/2017 till:03/07/2017 color:C4 text:Heriberto from:27/06/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:C2 text:Irina from:08/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:TS text:Josy from:12/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:C4 text:Karla from:14/07/2017 till:16/07/2017 color:C3 text:Lenny from:23/07/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C5 text:Marlene from:06/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:C1 text:Nina from:21/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C3 text:Orly from:22/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C4 text:Pat from:01/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:C1 text:Rita barset:break from:05/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C6 text:Sukru from:14/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:TS text:Tommy from:20/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:C5 text:Vitaly from:29/09/2017 till:08/10/2017 color:TS text:Wilda from:07/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C3 text:Xina from:16/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:C1 text:Yule from:26/10/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:C2 text:Zaka from:31/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:TS text:Alpha from:10/11/2017 till:12/11/2017 color:C4 text:Beta from:13/11/2017 till:22/11/2017 color:C2 text:Gamma from:23/11/2017 till:27/11/2017 color:C1 text:Delta from:25/11/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:C5 text:Epsilon from:02/12/2017 till:03/12/2017 color:TS text:Zeta from:04/12/2017 till:12/12/2017 color:TS text:Eta (SS) from:09/12/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:C1 text:Theta from:15/12/2017 till:16/12/2017 color:TS text:Iota from:20/12/2017 till:22/12/2017 color:C1 text:Kappa from:28/12/2017 till:30/12/2017 color:TS text:Lambda bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alessia An convective cluster that formed on April 1 acquired enough organization to be called a tropical depression on April 7, becoming the earliest tropical depression on the Eastern Pacific alone (until Hurricane Aila of 2058 broke the record). 18 hours after formation, the depression was uprgraded to a tropical storm. Alessia mantained tropical storm status until April 10 whereby it was upgraded to a hurricane, then into a category 2 hurricane on April 11. A cold front picked Alessia up shortly thereafter. Alessia made landfall on April 12 and dissipated on April 13. Hurricane Bernie On late May 15, two large clusters of thunderstorm activity formed, the latter of these becoming Hurricane Crissy. The first cluster rapidly organized to a tropical depression on May 17, Moving generally to the northwest. It became Tropical Storm Bernie, It slowly intensified into a hurricane on May 19. Little or no change in intensity until Bernie became a category 2 hurricane on May 21, This wouldn't last long as moderate wind shear began to shear apart Bernie on May 23. However. shear relaxed on May 24 as Bernie became a hurricane once more. Bernie would rapidly intensify to a category 4 hurricane on May 26, then becoming a category 5 shortly thereafter. Hurricane warnings and watches were put for all the Hawaiian islands, Bernie passed near the islands of Oahu and Kaui as a strong category 4 hurricane. Bernie began subtropical transition on May 28 as it merged with a upper-level low, Bernie dissipated on May 31. Hurricane Crissy An cluster of thunderstorm activity was declared a tropical depression on May 18 based on visible satellite imagery and Dvorak estimates. Following an nearly identical track similar to Alessia earlier on the season, Crissy never intensified beyond tropical storm status for the next 3 days while moving northwest. On late May 21, Crissy finally intensified into a hurricane. It also started a phase of rapid intensification, Crissy rapidly intensificated into a category 4 hurricane by early May 22. Crissy made landfall on the same day and dissipated shortly thereafter. Hurricane Donny Hurricane Endre Tropical Storm Fabi Hurricane Gwen Hurricane Heriberto Hurricane Irina Tropical Storm Josy Hurricane Karla Hurricane Lenny Hurricane Marlene Hurricane Nina Hurricane Orly Hurricane Pat Hurricane Rita Hurricane Sukru Tropical Storm Tommy Hurricane Vitaly Tropical Storm Wilda Hurricane Xina Hurricane Yule Hurricane Zaka Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Tropical Storm Zeta Subtropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Tropical Storm Iota Hurricane Kappa Special storm for Floyd! Tropical Storm Lambda Category:Future storms Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia